One Of Us
by OokamiJudge
Summary: What would have happened if Sam didn’t help Michael that first night? What if instead David and the Lost Boys showed up to help him?
1. Rejection

Author's Note: ok no warnings as of yet for this one, but I'll add them as I get a better idea of where this story is going. For now just read, enjoy, and of course Reviews are welcomed too.

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie Lost Boys and I'm not making a thing off this either sadly, this applies to this and all future chapters of this story.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLB

He was losing he could tell. He just needed help. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but he just needed his brother's help. "I'm your brother Sammey help me. Sammey open up!" He tried again, but still the younger boy didn't move.

"Please." He was pleading now, begging even, but he couldn't care. This was his brother, he had to help him, just had too.

Finally he was moving now, coming towards the window. But no his hand wasn't going towards the clasp to open it "Please!" he tried and that was when the blinds feel over the window and he lost his grip.

He was flying backwards, but he hardly noticed. His gaze was on the window on the dark shape in the blinds, the one that was his brother. He needed him, he needed his /help/, and Sam had turned his back on him. He had the sudden hollow feeling somewhere in his chest, but he wasn't coherent enough to quite figure out what it meant right now. If not for the sudden hard form at his back who knows what would have happened to him considering his state of mind, but when he hit something or rather someone who wrapped their arms about his middle Michael all but melted into the embrace not caring who it was.

David smirked, he was connected to Michael just as he was the other Lost Boys where he was their sire and he had been in touch with him since he woke up in this panic. He hadn't thought a thing about it till he felt despair start to creep into the panic. They had been close by feeding so he had decided to see what had him in such a state, he had arrived just as the little one closed the blinds on his new childe.

He had been rather amused by it really, for about two seconds until Michael lost his grip on what ever it was and his link to the halfling seemed to go dead. That's when he knew he had to interfere rather then just smirk and head back to the hotel to wait for him. So he had moved in and caught him, but even with his worry over the 'dead' link he couldn't help that smirk when Michael just leaned into him not seeming to care about a thing. He was relive too when there was a hint of relief from the man in his arms over the link it made him feel a good deal better.

Deciding that just some rest would be good he shifted his grip on his childe to where one arm was under his knees the other behind his upper back and he headed back to where he had left the others.


	2. Explanation

The other's feel quite as he landed amid the blood and half drained bodies. He had left without a word and now he comes back carrying Michael? Truly he couldn't blame them. One look and not a one of them said a thing though, they knew better then to mess with David when he was in a mood and he was in one hell of a mood. "We're going back to the hotel." He told them turning and making his way towards his bike he settled the rather compliant Michael on it before him settling himself in front of the other. It would be more then a little awkward to drive if he put the other boy in front of him otherwise he would have preferred it be that way. As it was he just pulled Michael's arms about him and was glad when he took a hard grip on him even if he was basically slumped against him, at least he wouldn't fall.

The trip to the hotel was quite/very/ quite compared to normal. No whooping or hollering, just the revving of the motors from four bikes. The bikes were parked and once more David was carrying Michael as they made their way deeper into the hotel. When Star jumped up with a call of "Michael" and come running towards them he pulled his newest childe closer growling at her, but she didn't seem to get the message.

Dwayne was the one to steep in imposing himself between David and the halfling girl. When she tried to go around him he grabbed her about the waist and hauled her back towards her 'room' tossing her at her bed. A third attempt to get to David and he planted his fist in her stomach and she doubled over clutching at the injury. He knew any bruise would heal quickly enough, but it would get his point across to her. Sure that she wasn't going to try again he turned following the other's deeper into their inner chamber.

David propped Michael against the wall before turning his attention to his Lost Boys. He could feel the confusion over his mood from Paul; the worry over the fact that he was the cause of their newest halflings state from Marko; the protective feelings towards Michael from Dwayne; and the /nothing/ from Michael himself and that last was still unsettling. He wasn't sure at all what could cause such a thing, but he was going to be asking Max.

Marko was always the one to want to speak and so like normal it was he who finally did "David?" he questioned hazarding their leader's temper in want of answers.

"The little one knows." David turned his gaze over the other three before returning it to Michael. "I felt him wake and start to panic. Decided to see about having some fun of it it's why I left. I wasn't even there yet and felt despair start to work it's way into his panic." He returned his attention to the boys "I got there just in time to see his brother close the shades on him. It must have been a shock because what ever he had been holding to keep him from just flying off he let go of and just shut down."

"So what he just shut him out?" Marko questioned.

David nodded and they all turned their attention to Michael remembering their own times. None of them had been rejected like that. What was it like to have the family you had known all your life just turn on you like that? Marko had wanted it and hadn't gone back to his family after he found David. Paul had taken a day, but when he found David feeding and realized what he was he had joined him. Dwayne had always been more of a night person and hadn't realized at first that anything was wrong, it took David turning in front of him and feeding before he believed it but he had joined him in the Hotel at that point. It was another week before he finally fed though he might not be a fan of people but he was a protector by nature so it took the hunger growing that much as he watched David feed for that week before he gave in.

David could feel the conflict now, but he knew now wasn't the time "We need to get his bike and his things he's not going back." He informed his children to distract them.

"I'll do it." Dwayne spoke up instantly wanting to give the brother a /reason/ to be scared.

"No Dwayne, Marko can do it. You need to stay here so you can watch him." David reasoned with the dark haired man. No the little one belong to Michael as far as he was concerned. "Go quickly and be back soon." He added to Marko who left with a final look at the youngest of them. "While Marko is doing that the rest of us can talk. We will need to talk to Max he wanted both of them. After this I'm not sure I want the younger one."

Dwayne grunted his agreence and Paul nodded his. No if he was going to reject Michael like that he wouldn't make a good addition to the family.

"Then tonight we go see Max and see what he wants us to do about him." the blond informed his children. He might think his brother belonged to him for what he had done, but Max was the one they had to talk too. The one who had the final say in it all since he was in essence their leader since he was the one had sired David himself.


	3. Problems with Star

Author's Note: ok so I have a thing against Star heh… so excuse the authoress for any Star bashing that may occur in this or an future chapters.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLB

That day's rest was not a very restful one for any of the boys. David kept waking up because he would feel sudden bursts of /something/ from his newest childe, the others were just wound because their leader was and were as 'twitchy' as he was. It was nearly sundown though when they got truly ticked.

It was Dwayne who caught the noise first simply because he was closest to the tunnel leading to the rest of the hotel. It was quite, but even just the shuffling of clothing against dirt was distinctive enough to his hearing to catch his attention. He waited a few moments letting what ever it was get to the end of the tunnel before be dropped down grabbing it and pinning it against the wall. It took him only a split second to recognize Star, but that didn't do a thing for his temper. "/What/ are you doing here?" his tone was low and rather dangerous.

"I was coming to check on Michael." Dwayne knew she liked him all the Lost Boys did it was why they had given him David's blood. Since she hadn't just made him her first kill they decided to turn him to try and make her turn.

He tightened the hand around Star's neck using it to slam her against the wall and hold her there. "You have been told before about coming this far in." Dwayne informed her. None of them had any real fondness for the girl at least not any more. At first they had yes, but it had been months now and she still wouldn't feed, it was getting to all of them and there had been more then one occasion when one of them had been ready to shove a steak though her themself. So far they had all resisted the urge, but if this recent trend of acting out continued he was going to save them all the trouble she was putting them all in danger.

"I wanted to see him." Star pleaded her tone barely above a whisper and rather forced as she tried to pry the hand from her neck that was cutting off her ability to breath.

What ever answer Dwayne had for her was cut off by the sound of one of the others dropping to the floor behind him. "I brought him in here. Did you ever think that maybe that was to keep him /away/ from you. We have two halflings I won't have you putting ideas in his head about him staying one two." David informed her managing to look even more frightening then Dwayne even if he wasn't the one nearly choking her.

He had always been more frightening to her then any of the others and when he used that cold tone like that it just made it even worse. Star tried to shirk away from David, but it was a bit hard pinned to the wall like this by Dwayne. Despite that though Star had never been good at not pressing her luck and it showed when she opened her mouth "You're the one did this to me." She challenged David.

It wasn't David that replied though, he didn't get the chance. Dwayne already had her by the neck so it didn't take more for hi, to tighten his grip enough to where it completely cut off her air. Once she was starting to sag in his grip as she started passing out he tossed her into the tunnel ignoring the sickening crunch when she hit a piece of wood breaking her arm.

It was several long moments before Star moved more then to cough, gasp, choke, or moan in pain. When she finally caught her breath again and she had her arm held close to her chest she was still tempted to try again to see Michael. She really did care for him and she hadn't meant for this to happen to him… She hissed as she managed to move her arm in her shifting about. No she couldn't try again now, later after the boys left to hunt maybe but not now. Dwayne had only broken her arm this time and probably given her a bruise on her neck, but she didn't want to test him to see if he would try for more. He had really seemed mad and if he had seemed angry David had looked furious.

"We'll have to take him with us if you want to keep him from her." Dwayne said once he heard Star move out of hearing rang. David's only reply was a "Hmm" but Dwayne knew he had heard and knew he was right. It's not like it would change too much they would just have to carry him is all.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLB

HollyWood Angel – no worries there my muses are liking this one just now so at least fer now updates will keep coming even if they are shorter then I could like


	4. Talking with Max

It more then worried David when Michael didn't even flinch when he lifted him, but at least there was still that /something/ though the link so he let that sooth the worry he felt for his childe or at least he tried his best too. He was rather glad when it wasn't too hard to find Max even if he was a bit amazed to actually catch him at his home. "I would have thought you would have been out." David informed the older vampire.

"She canceled." Max replied turning around not seemingly even surprised by Michael's presence "Something about a missing son."

If possible David clutch the young halfling closer giving his sire a hard look "That's why we can to see you." he explained.

Max considered for a moment. David knew his intentions and he hadn't thought his childe would have done something to interfere with it, but still it was hard not to wonder at times. After all boys would be boys. He turned once more and opened the front door leading David and the other boys inside indicating couches and chairs for the all to sit in. Once they were all seated David in a larger chair with Michael in his lap, Dwayne and Paul together on the couch, and Marko in another chair he motioned to Michael with an "Explain".

"I was doing as you wanted making the boys one of us. Michael was easier he came right to us following Star and night before last he took my blood. We took him back to his house considering it can take a while at times, but apparently it started last night. We were out hunting and I felt him panicking so I went to see, on my way he started to despair. I got there just in time to see his brother refuse to help him. He must have woke up flying and panicked gotten outside and was holding onto something to keep from flying off, his brother closed the blinds on him and he was all but begging for his help." David shifted grabbing the hand that had been bitten by Nannook and lifting it "I'm not sure what happened here either, but this bandage is rather bloody." He added suddenly wondering if his brother had done that to him as well.

"That still doesn't explain.." Max waved his hand indicating Michael just sitting there like that, and that he was even here "..that"

"When his brother shut him out like that he just shut down, and I brought him so Star could not get to him. She rather likes him and I will not have her getting it into his head to stay a halfling. That wouldn't do either of us any good." David saw no need to explain farther then that, if Max couldn't get the rest on his own then he wasn't sure if he should call him sire anymore.

Max considered for a moment before nodding "That will do, but it does not help with the fact that he is 'missing'."

David smirked at that one, that was too easily solved "He's staying with friends he met on the boardwalk."

"I got his bike from his house last night and a few of his clothes too. I don't know how they didn't notice his bike gone, but I'm sure if it's suggested they will notice." Marko explained.

Again Max considered for a moment before agreeing "Good work boys. Now if there isn't anything else I'll see if I can help in their 'search' for Michael." He informed them.

None of them seemed to want to speak up at that. He had made it clear when this started that he wanted /both/ boys and none of them want to anger him trying to change it. Still Dwayne couldn't let it go as the protector of the group and in the end he was the one to speak up. "We don't want the brother." He told Max.

The older man raised and eyebrow at the younger thinking maybe he was trying to make a.. joke or something of that sort, but he didn't add any more so that meant he was telling the truth. A look around at the other three and he could tell it truly was coming from them all even if Dwayne had been the one to say it. Well he could hear it out before he yelled at the all for questioning him. He motioned for him to continue.

Dwayne chanced a glad a David who nodded before he continued. "He abandoned his brother when he needed him. Who's to say if we do turn him that he doesn't just walk out into the sun, abandon us, or worse he knows those brothers who are so obsessed with vampires what if he showed them where our cave was?"

It was a good point he supposed. He wanted then both, it would work better, but he wasn't going to endanger their pack just to make it work better. Hmm he would need to think on this. "Out all of you. I will give you my answer later for now take care of Michael." He told them all.

It took no time for all four boys to be gone. Max might look old, but he was still a vampire and still older then them which mean he could probably vest any of them in a fight and none of them wanted to risk his ire.

Max waited till they were all gone before he left too heading for Michael's former house deciding to start there in his search.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLB

Ghostwriter – glad your likin it I always enjoy writing these more when someone besides me likes them

Hollywood Angel – soon enough for ya? Reviews are good for my muse they make him think faster and want to write more :)


	5. Regret

'Missing' ha! He knew better then that his brother wasn't 'missing' he had run Michael off. He was a creature of the night he didn't need to be around here, but he just couldn't stake him or let Edgar or Alan stake him either. None of them needed a damn shit sucking vampire around, but still…

He had tried to explain to his mom about Michael, but she thought he was just making something up and that he had just gone out. It had taken him a while to finally get to sleep, but now that he had had some time to sleep on his brother's 'situation' he was regretting what he had done, just a bit. Sure they didn't need him here, it was dangerous even, but Michael was his brother.

Around noon he went with his mom to Max's house. He did feel a bit bad about making her leave her date last night, but fuck he had been scared, he had even slept with a ring of garlic around his neck. Still the trip in the car he was reading over the comic again, maybe he had missed something. The shatter he didn't quite register right off, but his mom screaming defiantly did. He was out of the car in seconds and helping his mom back to the car the white dog on her heals sending his heart racing when he started tearing though the wood of the gate.

Sam had his mom drop him at the board walk on the way back to the house he wanted to see Edgar and Alan. Between Michael being 'missing' and Max's dog after her Lucy was a mess maybe he could at least do something to bring Michael back. The Frog brothers didn't seem to be very helpful though, they might believe in all this vampire stuff, but for all that they didn't even know where the vampires slept. Again they were insisting he just stake Michael that he would feel better and he still couldn't bring himself to think of that vampire or not and he felt that twinge of guilt again too. "Look guys it says if you kill the head vampire all half vampires will return to normal." He insisted.

The brothers just gave their new 'friend' a look that said 'and?' they had read those comics more times then Sam could hope too they knew it all.

"If my brother is a vampire trust me he's only half." Sam added mentally wondering if they would really be of any help if they couldn't figure that much out. There it was again that twinge, but it was growing now, Michael was his brother he really should have helped him last night. What if him shutting him out made him go and become a full vampire? Brother or not though, he was a half vampire, there were only so many ways for that to happen Michael had to have known. So it was his fault, when if he had come back to the house after wards just to kill him? Of course that was it that was why he had wanted him to help him so he could kill him. And that thought was enough to squash that growing guilt for now especially when the brother's interrupted his thoughts.

"Does your brother know who the head vampire is?"

Sam shook his head "No I don't think so."

"Then you'll have to kill him, or we'll do it for you."

"Listen guys my brother's not a blood sucker." It didn't sound entirely convincing, but considering he wasn't convinced it really wasn't surprising. That was when it hit him, Max. This had all started when mom went to work at his store, what if Max had something to do with this? "This all started when my mom went to work at Max's video store. Max only comes out after it gets dark and the dog that chased her this morning was Max's." Sam explained.

Another stupid look from both brothers and he add a "What if Max is the head vampire. You two can nail him and save Sana Carla. Truth, Justice, and the American way triumph." That seemed to get their attention well enough and they agreed to come over for dinner.

As the hours passed and he didn't come back his mom started to get really worried and by the time the sun had gone down she had called Max and canceled their dinner for tonight. So he called and updated the brothers on what was going on, but they said they were still coming over. They knew this city better then either of them and well they could easily run into Max, who he still was convinced was the head vampire, or any of the ones who had Michael and both Alan and Edgar would be glad to stake them.

So it was that about an hour after the sun went down they were setting out to look for Michael. When they opened the door they were greeted by the rather odd group of Edgar and Alan Frog standing there with Max, none looking to thrilled. It didn't take Sam long to introduce the brothers to his mom, but it did take a bit of convincing to get her to agree that they all stay together to look for Michael. She wanted to split up, but he was still quite convinced Max was a vampire so he wasn't about to leave his mom alone with him. With that settled though they were off.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLB

Ghostwriter – I'll keep it up till it's done promise, glad yer likin it

Hollywood Angel – Well here ya are, my muse is still rather liking this one so updates are still working easily. Hmm and there is a chance of some 'fun' yes, me and my muses are still deciding, but be warned if it's there the only fun we have in mind so far is slash. Either way yes it's on FF & AFF I prefer to post on both incase there is any fun that happens to pop up I don't feel like getting my account deleted on FF heh

Author's Note: ok it's probably gonna be a couple chapters before we find out Max's decision on Sam cause me and my muses are still working that bit out. We are debating between offering him up to Michael, David, or one of the boys; or having Max insist on him being turned…. Hmm we can't seem to agree which would be more fun yet.


	6. Seeking Comfort

Author's Note: ok giving you a warning now this chapter will contain slash, if you don't like it might I suggest you stick to the version of this story most of the scene will not be in that version. Also yes yes I know everyone is probably OOC in some way at some point in this fic especially David/Michael just now, but it's a 'what if' fic if ya don't like go poke another fic I have enough flame of my own with my fire collection I don't need yours too. Oh and sorry this took so long I just couldn't get it to where I was happy with it.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLB

The trip home was, if possible, even more quite then the trip there had been. They all had their reasons though most prevalent in all the boys mind's was Max and what his decision would be. More members they always welcomed, but potently dangerous new members… well they tended to try and avoid such a thing. Unfortunately they hadn't entirely managed it hence why they had Laddie though Star had also become a danger with her refusal to become a full vampire.

Star stayed well away from all of them when they got back to their cave for which David was glad, he didn't feel like dealing with her right now. He propped Michel up against the fountain in the middle of the room before moving to take a seat in one of the near by chairs only to be stopped. A glance at Michael and he found the reason for the stop the younger boy's hand was holding tightly to his sleeve. "Michael?" he questioned wondering if he was finally starting to come out of it, but he got no response not even a twitch from the once more immobile Halfling. So once more he tried to move away, but the hand just tightened its grip on his sleeve and after a moment he sighed and pulled his youngest childe into his arms once more moving with him to the seat.

He settled once more Michael was in his lap, Marco was in a chair of his own, and Dwayne and Paul were on the small couch. The conversation they were in the middle of was once more about Michael and his brother and weather it was that or him just finally starting to get though the shock he didn't know, but suddenly the younger boy moved. It wasn't much, but it was enough that he could feel him shift and settle closer to his chest.

Warm. So very warm. It was nice, so nice. He didn't want it to go away, it couldn't go away. He couldn't take it if this nice warm left. No not left rejected him, like his brother. Michael griped the leather under his right hand trying to make it real; to convince himself it really was there.

He didn't pause in his talking, but he did tighten his grip on his childe at the hand on his jacket. David didn't know quite why it had affected the other boy this badly to have his brother do what he had done, but it had and that was all he cared. Any sign that the Michael he had teased only days before was still in there, or that the other was still 'alive' in anyway was fine really.

As the time passed though Michael kept… twitching. At last that was the best word he could think of for it. Michael's hand would tug on his jacket, he would shift his grip on the jacket, he would try to burrow his head into his chest more… he would just shift a bit in some way. It was starting to get a bit distracting as time wore on though especially when the hand /not/ tangled in his jacket was suddenly under both his jacket and shirt. He tried his best to ignore it, but the more the hand explored the more he started to realize there wasn't just a 'nothing' or even that 'something' over the bond from Michael. It was a… a longing he supposed was the best term.

Really it had been so long since he had felt anything like it it took him even that long to realize /what/ it was. Between that and the hunger and restlessness he was starting to feel from the other three Lost Boy he decided it was time for them to leave for a bit. He held up his hand silencing the other three "We can talk this in circles all night or you all can go find some food and some fun. Your hungry and who knows.." David smirked "..maybe you can find the brother while you are out and have a bit of fun with him."

He could see the indecision, but he knew he needed them to leave if not for his sake before their feeling drove him up a wall then Michael's. "Why don't you take Star and Laddie with you, drop them off along your way someplace fun." He added pointedly as Michael visibly shifted this time causing him to have to force back the spike of lust at where that wondering hand had landed.

It didn't take any of the much work to realize that David wanted alone time with Michael to see if he could get him back. Still he was a member of their pack and none of the other boys wanted to leave when he was like this. Another glance at David though and none of them could say no to him, they might be worried for Michael, but this was David, their leader their sir they couldn't easily say no to him n a normal basis must less when he was being so serious.

David waited till the other boys, Star, and Laddie were well and gone before he turned his attention fully to Michael which took some time really since Star didn't want to leave. In the end Dwayne put her over his shoulder and carried her out. Much as he didn't like having to touch her it was David's order and he would do what had too to make sure his orders were followed, and David knew it too and he made a note to thank their self appointed pack protector(3). With them gone his attention was solely on the Halfling shifting rather temptingly now in his lap. "Michael." He was careful to keep his tone low trying to get his childe to talk to him not frighten him.

He heard the voice. It sounded… familiar, comforting even. Michael tightened his grip on the jacket in his right hand, but didn't actually say anything. Still the voice spoke again, called him again and he finally lifted his head looking up to meet that gaze, yes that gaze he knew it. It's owner almost seemed relieved too when he looked up, but he didn't actually reply and he saw more then heard David call him again.

Still no reply and he was starting to worry again. He had been glad when Michael met his gaze, but he wasn't saying anything still and it was worrying and frustrating. David sighed and made to stand up only to be stopped once more by the Halfling in his lap, but this time it was pure uninhibited panic. "I'm not going anywhere Michael." He promised, but the look of fear and panic in his eyes and the barrage of both over their link proved he didn't believe it. "Michael, I just want to move.." he coaxed, his words cut off mid sentence though when his childe finally spoke.

"Please. Don't leave me too."

It was a quite plea, but he could hear the words easily with his improved hearing and the quite of the cave around them. "I'm not going to leave you I promise you Michael. I made you, you are my childe my youngling, you won't get rid of me that easily." David informed him. Weather Michael finally believed the words though or what he wasn't sure, but suddenly the Halfling shifted pressing their lips together. He had felt that want earlier when he sent the boys away with Star and Laddie, but it had gone away rather quickly after and now it had come back just as suddenly. He didn't have any complaints, but this didn't seem like Michael. He had followed Star, seemed rather interested in her even. Frankly he would have put this to that brother of his before him, but here he was kissing him and he wasn't showing any signs of hesitance as that hand from earlier put pressure on his crotch. He pulled back from the kiss forcing Michael to meet his gaze and hated the tears that appeared almost instantly "Michael…"

"Please…" Michael begged he wanted, needed to know David was there that he wouldn't leave him "Please David…" he buried his face in his sir's chest thinking he had upset him. He just wanted to know he was there…

This… confusion wasn't something David knew, it wasn't something he could ever remember dealing with. Still Michael seemed serious about wanting well /this/ and he was finally talking again, responding again, he supposed it couldn't truly hurt. He wrapped a hand around the younger's chin pulling him up to face him "I'm not leaving just moving /we're/ just moving." He promised before pressing their lips together once more.

Before Michael could protest he had pulled them both up once more that chair was just not a good place for anything but sitting. He took them down one of the few tunnels that they had found and made since moving into the old hotel taking them too another small dirt chamber. It was like the one that he and the boy's slept in really just it didn't have the pole the clung too. He settled Michael onto his own feet and the dark haired boy almost immediately latched onto him again and started tugging on his clothes even. Immortal or not he was still only a male and a demand like that he just couldn't turn down any longer. David returned the kiss and set to work helping Michael rid both of them of their clothes.

There was still time before the sun rose, but with Michael's 'return', the fun, and not having fed today David was actually feeling rather tired already. He would trust the others to make sure Star didn't try to come looking for Michael, he knew Dwaye would see to it. Tomorrow he could talk properly with Michael see what had upset him so greatly and maybe if he was lucky get him to feed.

"Rest now Michael." He informed his childe who didn't need any more coaxing then that before he snuggled closer to him and drifted off. As odd as it was to have /anyone/ snuggling with him he supposed he could allow it today, but only because it was Michael. With that thought in mind he managed to spend a few minutes just watching the halfling sleep before he let himself drift off too. When the sun went down it would be a new day.

LBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLB

Author's Note 2: Ok before anyone jumps me because of the 'suddenness' of Michael wanting David like he does I'll explain it because I /still/ don't need any more flame. For anyone who doesn't know any psychology his want of David was an entirely physiological reaction to his rejection his 'loss'. Want of physical comfort is one of many reactions people can have to loss, death, or in Michael's case what to him appeared to be the loss and rejection of his brother IE his closest family member. So they may or may not end up together again, weather they do or they don't really depends on reviews –what ya'll think of my ability to even write this decently– and weather it works for the story.

Author's Note 3: On another note yes I keep calling their group a 'Pack' and to me there is a reason for it. They are killers plain and simple killers/but/ as far as I can tell they kill to live even if they do enjoy the killing too they don't seem to just kill to kill like so many humans are want to. They kill to eat more like animals. Which makes them seem less 'human' and more like a 'pack' of animals like say wolves. This is also why Dwayne is the 'Pack Protector' or maybe the IE he's the one with the muscle who follows the alpha's orders and protects all the younglings –or in this case younglings and Halflings– which I just see as what Dwayne and /Maybe/ Paul doing.

Miarath – Glad ya love it, hope this chapter lives up too that :)

Ghostwriter – Now now I can't go breaking him again until I fix him, that might break him permanently after all and then he wouldn't be much fun anymore. It is a good thought though I'll keep it in mind for a nice fun twist now that I've at least somewhat fixed him.

Ruxgluk422 – Mmm but see that's the fun of a 'What If' or an AU/AR fic it doesn't have to be like the movie. Yes he did want them both in the move to get Lucy/BUT/ in the movie there wasn't a blatant chance that Sam could be a danger to his pack 'staring him in the face' as it were. Which is what is happening with the whole 'he rejected Michael' thing. If he rejected Michael for being a half vampire what would he do if they turned him? Like it was pointed out in the story there is the chance that since he knows the Frog brothers he ends up leading them to the cave and they kill David, Marco, Paul, Dwayne, Star, Laddie, Michael, and in the end maybe even Max if they can figure out he really is the head vampire without that last scene in the movie. Which makes Sam a blatant danger so Max may or may not want him with such a danger to his pack being a possibility.

Crystalstorm – I tried to get this out much sooner, but hey either way hope ya enjoy

Gabbykat13 – hope ya like this chapter as much as the last ones


End file.
